


Red Thread.

by LemonsQueen



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/pseuds/LemonsQueen
Summary: Reita es un vampiro de 129 años cuyo hobby es buscar el otro extremo de su hilo rojo, pero la vida se empeña en decirle que esto del amor no es para él.
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Kai/Reita (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Kai.

Para alguien como yo, de 129 años, ya era difícil sorprenderse o encontrar una nueva actividad que me hiciera divertirme o no sentirme tan muerto. Es por eso que hace un tiempo había tomado el hobby de perseguir aquel hilo rojo que colgaba de mi dedo desde hace unos 36 años. 

Al principio no sabía que era, un día simplemente desperté y el hilo estaba atado a mi dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Pensé que era un broma de alguno de los demás vampiros, pero cuando intenté quitarlo el hilo desaparecía y volvía a formarse una vez lo dejaba. 

Busqué información con viejos sabios y filósofos que me contaron las leyendas del hilo rojo del destino, aquel que te une con tu alma gemela. 

Cuando estuve en soledad reí, pues era algo bastante cruel saber que, si nunca me hubieran convertido en lo que soy ahora, jamás habría conocido a mi otra mitad. No es que tuviera ganas de hacerlo en aquel momento, pero los años pasaban y me sentía cada vez más sólo, mis conocidos y amigos perecieron, el tiempo transcurría sin hacer mella físicamente en mi, pero mentalmente me destrozaba de a poco. 

Así que un día tomé mis cosas y emprendí un viaje por el mundo en busca de mi alma gemela, aquella que supuestamente me haría sentir vivo otra vez, completo, ese que me acompañaría por el resto de la eternidad si así lo deseaba. Viajé durante años, grandes distancias en carretas y tramos aún más largos en barco, hasta que mi búsqueda me llevó a un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. 

Era un bonito lugar, de gente amable, pero de mente muy cerrada y volcada directamente a la religión cristiana. Todos los domingos la gente se aglomeraba en la iglesia a las afueras del pueblo para dedicarle unas plegarias aquel ser omnipotente que nadie conocía. 

Mi religión era distinta, por lo que realmente aquel lugar no me atraía para nada, además de que si tuviera que hablar con Dios, tendría una seria discusión con él por haberme condenado a una vida de eterna soledad, aunque sí había un Dios, también tendría que agradecerle por darme mi hilo, por mostrarme que si había un camino por recorrer con un precioso tesoro al final. 

Como dije, aquel lugar no me atraía para nada, pero era el único lugar al que podía ir por las noches a pasar el tiempo, ver a unos cuantos peregrinos e incluso hablar con ellos mientras estaban concentrados en sus rezos, sin notar realmente mi aspecto, ligeramente, diferente al resto. Era vigorizante conocer a gente nueva, hasta que lo vi.

Mi hilo se acortó cuando se acercó a mí y subió hasta su dedo meñique donde brilló más rojo que nunca. Lo miré a los ojos y casi podía sentir que mi corazón volvía a latir. La respiración se me aceleró y si no fuera porque mi flujo sanguíneo ya no existía más, mis mejillas se habrían sonrojado.

En esa iglesia conocí a Yutaka Tanabe, un inglés de ascendencia japonesa, cuyo nombre cristiano era Kai. Si Dios existía, tenía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido. Kai era el sacerdote de aquel lugar, una persona pura y devota cuyo único amor era su fe. 

Y él lo notó. Mi piel exageradamente pálida, mis ojeras, mis orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, mis ojos que cambiaban de color cuando el hambre se hacía presente y mis colmillos anormales. 

Estábamos solos y él no sabía como reaccionar, me había visto un par de veces en ese lugar y no sabía si estaba realmente en peligro y le aseguré que no. 

—No deberías estar aquí.— me hizo saber. Yo sólo sonreí.

—Las noches son aburridas, sin muchas actividades para alguien como yo. Aún no tengo el dinero para comprar libros nuevos que me entretengan. Este lugar es callado y con algunas personas ocasionales, suficiente como para mantenerme ocupado observandolos y aprendiendo. 

—Esta es gente de bien, espero que no cruce por tu mente dañarlos.

—Por favor, padre, me ofende. Soy un vampiro, sí, pero no daño humanos, no está dentro de mis costumbres. Crecí y me formé como una persona completamente normal, pero la vida puso este obstáculo en mi camino. Los animales son mi alimento y las personas mis compañeros eternos. 

Kai sólo guardó silencio un momento antes de retirarse.

Desde aquel momento la iglesia se convirtió en mi lugar favorito durante las noches. Había reunido el dinero suficiente como para comprar un par de libros que leía mientras las demás personas rezaban y Kai mantenía encendidos los inciensos. Era un lugar tan calmo que sólo se escuchaban los pasos de Kai, de las personas que arribaban o dejaban el lugar con la conciencia más limpia. 

—¿Por qué has venido a Inglaterra?

Y en ocasiones raras, Kai tomaba asiento a mi lado y hablaba conmigo. Cerré mi libro, no sin antes marcar la página en la que había quedado y dirigí mi amable mirada hacía el sacerdote, dedicándole una afable sonrisa.

—Vine en busca de alguien importante. 

—¿Y la encontraste?

—Sí. 

Me había dado cuenta también, que Kai no podía ver nuestro vínculo, tal vez sentirlo, pero no estar consciente de este. 

Muchas noches tuvimos pequeñas charlas como estas, cortadas abruptamente cuando Kai caía en cuenta de lo mucho que me observaba, de cuando su mirada se detenía especialmente en mis labios y nuestros cuerpos acortaban cada vez más la distancia. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, su corazón latir como loco y los murmullos donde pedía perdón a Dios por sus pensamientos impuros para conmigo. 

Y a pesar de que le dolía, a pesar de que deseaba mantenerse fuerte ante la tentación, terminaba a mi lado, hablando conmigo, acortando la distancia cada vez más. Primero sólo habían pequeños roces entre nuestros hombros y dedos, luego, cuando nadie observaba, sujetabamos nuestras manos con firmeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me gustaba especialmente ese contacto y ver la diferencia entre ambas me arrancaba una sonrisa. 

Hasta que lo inevitable pasó. En una inusual noche desierta, sus labios y los mios chocaron entre sí, lento, como reconociéndose, probando. Sentí una descarga recorrer mi cuerpo y sé que Kai sintió lo mismo por el escalofrío que tuvo. Y mientras nos besabamos lloró. A pesar de que intenté decirle que no hacíamos nada malo, aún si intenté calmarlo, sólo podía llorar y pedir perdón entre susurros aquel ser omnipotente que había jurado fidelidad de por vida.

Aunque su culpabilidad era grande, no lo fue más que el deseo y aquellos encuentros se repitieron, nuestras bocas ya se conocían por completo e incluso nuestros cuerpos se encontraron en más de una ocasión, ocultos en aquella iglesia, bajo los ojos de aquella figura a la que, luego, mi alma gemela pedía perdón, incluso si eso significaba dañarse a sí mismo. Lo sabía. En nuestras noches de pasión había visto las marcas de flagelación en su espalda. Él odiaba lo que hacía, pero seguía de todas formas, pero lloraba porque no podía entender que era lo que le unía inevitablemente a mi, a pesar de que yo le había dicho que estábamos conectados, de que era el destino, que él no podía verlo, pero estábamos atados por el hilo rojo. No me creyó, como era de esperar, así que las dudas seguían rondando por su cabeza e incluso me culpó un par de veces de haber utilizado mis poderes contra él. Aún así, volvía a mis brazos, a mis labios y al calor que decía sentir cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaban entre sí. 

Era demasiado para Kai, su cabeza era un tornado la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que no me sorprendió una noche encontrar su cuerpo colgando de una de las maderas que sujetaban el techo de la habitación que utilizaba dentro de la iglesia. No era una sorpresa, pero sí dolió como mil demonios, como si me hubieran asesinado otra vez, como si algo se me hubiera arrebatado dentro de mi. 

Lo bajé con cuidado y lo sostuve entre mis brazos y lloré, lloré como no lo había hecho en décadas, lloré con desesperación, grité con dolor y maldije a ese ser de mierda al que Kai le había entregado su vida. 

Vi su cuello herido por la cuerda y su rostro azul por la falta de oxígeno y estuve tentado a morder su cuello, a traerlo de vuelta a mi lado, a llevarmelo para que nunca más tuviera que sentirse culpable. Mis colmillos estaban rozando su fina y lastimada piel, pero me detuve. ¿Quién era yo para ir en contra de su voluntad? ¿Quién me creía para seguir causándole penas, esta vez, eternamente? Kai había decidido que nuestro amor era algo erróneo, sucio y cómo disculpas entregó su vida, se entregó a un castigo incierto. Él decidió apartarse de mí de la única forma que conocía. 

Tomé su cuerpo y lo enterré en el jardín de la iglesia, rodeado de todo aquello que amaba, todo lo que le daba paz y lo dejé descansar, observando como el extremo de mi hilo desaparecía bajo tierra y adquiría un tono más opaco. Un rojo apagado, demostrando que nuestro lazo se estaba disolviendo, o eso pensaba, pues el hilo jamás desapareció.


	2. Yuu.

La muerte de Kai causó revuelo en el pequeño pueblo y sus dedos acusadores me apuraron a mi como el asesino del padre, aún si las evidencias del suicidio estaban frente a sus ojos, cegados se negaban a creer que alguien como él hubiera terminado con su vida por decisión propia.

Tuve que huir y alejarme del cuerpo de Kai, con el hilo una vez más alargándose.

Mi travesía me llevó esta vez al sur de Francia. Mi suerte me permitió adueñarme de una casa abandonada en el campo donde me asenté e hice de aquel lugar mi hogar. Los años volvían a pasar y para mi suerte no mucha gente circulaba por mi actual morada, por lo que era fácil mantener el anonimato, lejos de los problemas y críticas sociales. 

A pesar de los años, no podía olvidar a Kai, su sonrisa se aparecía en mis sueños y por las mañanas juraba sentirlo a mi lado, aunque aquello fuera completamente imposible. 

La soledad en la que me había vuelto a sumergir no hacía ningún bien a mi estabilidad emocional y empeoró cuando la segunda guerra mundial estalló. Reclutaron a todos los hombres que se podían, incluyendome. Me ofrecí como voluntario para ver si podía hacer alguna diferencia en un paisaje tan desolador, para distraerme, para ver si de una vez por todas moría para reencontrarme con Kai, para mostrarle que siempre debimos permanecer juntos. 

Me asignaron a un pelotón y pronto estuve lejos de casa, en una base militar repleta de cadetes como yo quienes aprenderían a luchar por el bien de su país. 

Estábamos formando en una fila para recibir palabras por parte de nuestros superiores cuando sentí que el hilo en mi meñique se estrechaba, llamando mi atención y provocando que volteara la vista hacia este. Me sorprendí cuando noté que sólo tenía un par de metros de largo y ascendía hasta finalizar en el meñique de uno de los cadetes. Jadeé. 

-¡¿Ocurre algo, Suzuki?! ¿Mi charla te aburre?

El sargento llamó mi atención. Volví a ponerme recto, recobrando la compostura y negando a las preguntas, pidiendo disculpas, recibiendo un último regaño antes de que el hombre prosiguiera con su discurso. Pos supuesto que no seguí prestando atención, mi mente estaba muy lejos. No entendía lo que ocurría, ¿cómo era posible esto? ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde lo de Kai? Demasiado. Casi 70 años. 

Mi mente estuvo junto al recuerdo de Kai y el extraño acontecimiento de mi hilo unido a otra persona hasta que el sargento nos dispersó, asignándonos las cabañas que nos correspondían. 

Como el destino tiene un sentido del humor nefasto, quedé en la misma cabaña que el chico al cual estaba unido, y mejor -o peor- dormíamos en la misma litera. 

Poco a poco la rutina hizo que nos habláramos. Su nombre era Yuu Shiroyama, un francés con padre japonés, lo que explicaba sus rasgos asiáticos y su apellido. Era demasiado joven, a penas unos 23 años y ya estaba totalmente comprometido por la causa de su país y con la misión de proteger a las personas indefensas. Tampoco es como si ser soldado hubiera sido su primera opción como prospecto de vida, pero lo aceptaba con gran madurez y valentía. 

Era divertido hablar con él, era un total payaso, lograba sacarme carcajadas luego de largas jornadas de entrenamiento, las mismas que se alargaban más y más porque aquel tonto me hacía reír mientras el capitán hablaba, haciéndonos ganar un castigo. 

Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a Yuu más me recordaba a Kai, algunos gestos, algunas expresiones y sobre todo la necesidad de golpear sus piernas con las manos en alguna clase de ritmo. A veces era estresante, pero sabía que era Kai, había vuelto, es como si hubiera caído en cuenta de su error y había regresado a mi lado.

Inevitablemente la conexión me envolvió por completo y terminé locamente enamorado de Yuu. Sus bromas, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, su amabilidad, valentía, que fuera Kai, todo eso lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. 

Sabía que Yuu tenía una prometida esperándolo en casa, que cuando todo terminara volvería y se casaría con ella; cada semana recibía y enviaba cartas a la misma chica, dedicándole palabras de amor, algunas que yo mismo le sugerí. No estaba preocupado. El conflicto no parecía que fuera acabar pronto, lo que era una lástima, pero aún me quedaba mucho tiempo junto a Yuu, lo suficiente como para que aquellas palabras de amor fueran dirigidas a mi y que al terminar el conflicto él decidiera tomar un camino a mi lado. 

Cómo ocurrió con Kai en su tiempo, poco a poco Yuu notó la conexión entre nosotros, algo invisible -para él- le atraía irremediablemente hacía mi y una noche, guiados por el alcohol, volví a sentirme completo al sentir sus labios chocar con los míos. Fue descontrolado, la embriaguez y bullicio de la gente fue nuestra tapadera, ahí, escondidos entre grandes macetas con plantas aún más grandes devoramos nuestras bocas. 

Dos hombres juntos era una aberración en aquella época, algo de enfermos, por lo que Aoi perdía la cabeza constantemente. A diferencia de Kai que solía llorar, pedirle perdón a dios y castigarse a sí mismo, Aoi dirigía toda su ira hacia mí. Me insultaba, me culpaba e incluso me daba algunos golpes, pero estaba bien, aceptaba todo aquello con tal de contenerlo, de que no acabara como Kai. A parte, cuando su ira se disipaba, tomaba con fuerza el cuello de mi uniforme y lejos de la vista de cualquiera volvía a besarme. 

-Sólo es por ahora. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y ambos tenemos necesidades. Después de la guerra todo volverá a la normalidad. 

Yuu solía repetirse aquellas palabras cada vez que terminábamos de hacer algo comprometedor. Besarnos, acariciarnos, hacer el amor, por mucho que dijera que era sólo sexo para liberar tensiones. Somos hombres, sin mujeres alrededor -ninguna alcanzable por lo menos-. Yuu solía decir que se sentía menos culpable de engañar a su prometida conmigo que con cualquier otra mujer. 

Jamás le llevé la contraria o intenté convencerlo de algo. Quería protegerlo, deseaba mantenerlo a salvo de todo, sobre todo de sus pensamientos que de vez en cuando aún le recordaban que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien, era sucio, impuro. Nunca le conté sobre nuestro vínculo ni mis orígenes, mi verdadera identidad. Inventaba excusas cuando salía a cazar y sonreía cuando él me hacía pequeñas escenas de celos, pensando que tal vez me estaba buscando alguien más para desfogarme. 

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco Yuu iba decantándose más conmigo, era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de utilizar excusas para explicar lo nuestro y decidiera que su futuro estaba junto a mí. 

Lamentablemente, y como dije antes, el destino tiene un humor nefasto. Uno de esos tantos días en los que Yuu decidía tomar decencia y enfadarse conmigo, me encontraba caminando por las instalaciones del campamento hasta que escuché a mis superiores hablar de manera confidencial. No es como si me importara mucho lo que dijeran o yo tuviera ganas de espiar, pero no podía hacer nada pues una de mis habilidades como vampiro era poseer una gran audición. 

Estaba a punto de retirarme de aquel lugar hasta que escuché que nombraban el número de mi pelotón. Quedé de piedra con lo que captaron mis oído.

-Pasado mañana dirigiremos el pelotón A188 a primera línea. Están preparados y si no, tendrán que estarlo. Necesitamos enviar toda la ayuda que podamos. 

Creí tener más tiempo, pero no. La vida humana era demasiado frágil y la guerra era devastadora. No quería arriesgarme a que Yuu fuera consumido por todo esto. 

Rápidamente volví a mi camarote y ahí lo encontré, escribiendo una nueva carta a su novia. Lo tomé de la mano y a rastras lo saqué a un lugar más apartado, ignorando totalmente sus insultos e intentos por liberarse. 

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. 

El silencio se creó entre nosotros. Yuu rodeó mi cuerpo y me observó con confusión, cambiando su expresión de cabreo a una más preocupada, alzando su mano hasta que acunó mi mejilla en esta. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Akira?

-Nos llevarán a primera línea. Lucharemos cara a cara con los nazis, Yuu. Tenemos que irnos. Lejos de todo esto. 

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo...?

-¡Escuché al sargento y al capitán hablando de esto! Por favor, vámonos, ¿si? 

-Aki, eso sería desertar, nos buscarían y matarían de todas formas. 

-Yo voy a cuidarte. 

Yuu río, soltando mi mejilla y volteando momentáneamente para no ofenderme con su sonrisa. 

-Jamás pensé que tendrías tanto miedo. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Eres uno de los mejores soldados, podrás cuidarme y a muchos otros mientras estemos luchando. 

-¡No tengo miedo por mi! Tengo miedo por ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me crees capaz de sobrellevarlo?

-No es eso, Yuu... Tengo miedo de perderte. 

-Akira...

-Te amo. Por favor, ven conmigo, vámonos lejos, huyamos de todo este caos. Podemos vivir tranquilos y en paz. 

-¿Estás loco?

Yuu perdió la cabeza, se apartó de mí y me gritó de todo.

-¡¿No entiendes que lo nuestro es sólo para pasar el rato?! ¡Sobreviviré en esta guerra y volveré a casa! ¡Me voy a casar, tendré una gran familia y me moriré de viejo! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡No te echaré en falta ni un día de esos!

Decir que me destrozó sería poco. 

Los siguientes días no cruzamos palabra y ni una mirada me dirigió, ni siquiera cuando emprendimos camino al campo de batalla.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Los disparos, las balas de los cañones, compañeros muriendo, miembros volando por los aires, sangre, tanta sangre que me mareaba y provocaba náuseas. 

Daba lo mejor de mi para sobrevivir y para proteger a Yuu, a pesar de que este sólo me mirara fugazmente y siguiera intentando apuntar a la cabeza de los soldados del bando contrario. 

En un momento, sin darnos cuenta, estábamos rodeados. Yuu, yo, dos soldados más y tres heridos. Morirían, Yuu moriría. 

Intenté proteger a Yuu y a los demás lo mejor que pude, pero uno a uno fueron cayendo, los gritos de terror, las súplicas, la sangre. Era demasiado. Hasta que llegaron hasta nosotros. No dejaría que dañaran a mi alma gemela. 

Utilizando mis habilidades, eliminé a cada uno de ellos. Pero había revelado lo que era, le había mostrado a Yuu mi verdadera naturaleza en el peor de los momentos, pero era una emergencia, tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Qué mierda eres?

-Yuu...

-¡Monstruo! 

Huyó de mí lado totalmente aterrorizado. Huyó de mi protección hacía el campo de batalla. 

Intenté alcanzarlo, pero fue muy tarde, los nazis nos habían dominado y el cuerpo de Yuu se llenó de plomo. 

No, no, no. ¡Otra vez no!

Los maté a todos, a cada uno de aquellos soldados que seguían a un hombre despreciable. 

Todo parecía en calma, como si no estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla, rodeado de cuerpos, miembros, sangre y algunos hombres moribundos que clamaban por Dios, por sus familias y seres queridos. Yuu no. Yuu estaba muerto, inerte entre mis brazos. Sus ojitos negros opacos, sin su hermoso brillo, sangre cayendo por sus comisuras y su uniforme cubierto de agujeros y el mismo líquido rojo que adornaba sus labios.

-¿Por qué corriste? ¡¿Por qué jamás me escuchaste?!

Pasó lo mismo que con Kai. Yuu huyó de mí y eso le llevó a la muerte, a separarnos una vez más. ¿Qué objetivo tenía la vida para ponerlos a mi lado y luego a ellos si no era momento de estar juntos? 

Al igual que con Kai decidí dejarlo ahí, sin traerlo de vuelta, un húmedo beso por las lágrimas y la sangre, su cuerpo reposó en la tierra, cerré sus ojos y le arrebaté la última carta que había escrito para esa chica que jamás podrá vestir de blanco para él. Yo mismo le enviaría esas palabras de amor que deberían haber sido mías.

Miré una vez más el cuerpo de Yuu y mi hilo que se volvía marrón atado a su, cada vez más pálido, meñique.


	3. Takashima.

Lo último que hice en el campo de batalla fue recolectar los cuerpos de mis compañeros de servicio y el de Yuu, dejándolos en un lugar donde estuvieran fuera del alcance de los nazis, pero seguros para que los franceses los encontraran y devolvieran los restos a sus familiares. 

Me despedí una última vez de Yuu y me alejé todo lo que pude hasta el sur de Francia donde pasé ilegalmente la frontera a españa y luego a portugal, huyendo de la guerra, del ejército francés que me buscaba por desertor. Huía de todo, hasta de mis sentimientos que me atormentaban cada vez que dormía, pesadillas que me hacían rememorar el cuerpo colgado de Kai en la iglesia y la figura de Aoi ensangrentada y cubierto de balas. 

Me mantuve en el anonimato hasta que la guerra finalizó y fue cuando decidí volver a mi natal Japón. Esperé un par de años a que las cosas se normalizaran y cogí un barco hasta Estados Unidos, donde pasé una temporada, conociendo nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, nuevas perspectivas. Luego de meses, emprendí nuevamente un viaje en barco y, ahora sí, con destino final a Japón. 

De cierta manera sentí que estaba cerrando un ciclo, después de todo aquí es donde comenzó mi búsqueda por mi alma gemela y aquí finalizaría. No quería volver a ver a mi alma gemela hasta que fuera el momento de estar juntos, no deseaba pasar una y otra vez por lo mismo, ser rechazado, amado en secreto, culpado por lo que sienten y luego, verlos morir sin poder hacer nada. 

Como las cosas aún no se calmaban de todo en Japón por los acontecimientos de la guerra, decidí mudarme a un lugar más alejado donde me sería fácil alimentarme y volver a la soledad en donde el único que podía dañarme era yo mismo.

Mi viaje finalizó en la prefectura de Yamanashi donde me interné en el bosque de Aokigahara. Era un perfecto lugar para vivir, para mí, al menos. Habían muchos animales que podía cenar, un lago cercano donde podría tomar agua y bañarme y por sobretodo, la gente no solía acercarse demasiado por los rumores de que el bosque estaba maldito. 

Los años pasaron, Japón salió de su gran depresión y muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar, tecnológicamente hablando. Debía admitir que me sentía algo perdido, pero como lo había estado haciendo a lo largo de los años, me fui adaptando. 

La vida en el bosque comenzó hacerse aburrida y debido a la soledad mi mente empezaba a engañarme con voces e imágenes que no estaban ahí, que no existían, es por eso que tomé la decisión de volver a ponerme en contacto con el mundo. 

Por primera vez en mi vida pisé Tokio, la nueva capital de Japón, con edificios altos, carros con apariencias que jamás había visto y una tecnología que me dejaba confundido. 

Era un nuevo mundo y yo estaba decidido a hacer una nueva vida. 

Me tomó un tiempo, pero logré reunir el dinero para entrar a la universidad y cursar la carrera de pedagogía en historia, ¿por qué? ¡porque era divertido! Aunque muchas veces lo que enseñaban no era como yo lo recordaba, una mentira universal que yo aceptaba con una pequeña sonrisa de burla. 

Me gradué y tomé un trabajo en la preparatoria pública del distrito de Ikebukuro en el barrio de Toshima. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a lidiar con tanto adolescente y el sistema educacional, pero lo logré con éxito y terminé convirtiéndome en el “querido Suzuki-sensei”. 

No pasaron siquiera un par de semanas cuando volví a cagarme en el destino y su asqueroso sentido del humor. Mi hilo volvió acortarse, mi cuerpo tembló ante el choque eléctrico cuando mi mano reconoció ese calor tan característico de mi alma gemela que ahora tomaba la forma de un hombre de 46 años, alto, el cabello arreglado como el de un actor, castaño, lentes de pasta negra adornando su rostro y unos labios hermosos, que eran lo que más destacaba de su desaliñada apariencia. Kouyou Takashima, el profesor de matemáticas. 

Kouyou estaba casado hace 20 años y tenía dos hijas, una de ellas, mi alumna. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, conversábamos durante los descansos y comíamos juntos, hablando de nuestras vidas, experiencias y a veces preparábamos material de las clases siguientes con ayuda del otro, aún si nuestras materias no tenían nada que ver. 

Estaba decidido a decirle al destino que esta vez no me dejaría llevar, Takashima tenía una bella familia con la que había compartido un par de cenas, una esposa amable y dedicada, unas hijas divertidas e inteligentes, listas para ser un buen aporte a la sociedad, no podía entrometerme en todo eso, no cuando ya me habían caído dos grandes lecciones en el pasado. Mis deseos y sentimientos no eran los únicos que importaban. 

Decidí mantener mi papel de amigo. Takashima me enseñó muchas cosas, mirándome como si fuera algún ser extraño por no conocerlas y sin creerse que hasta hace pocos años yo había vivido como ermitaño, o esa fue la historia que le conté para mantener oculta mi solitaria vida tras la muerte de Yuu. Comenzamos a leer libros, a jugar videojuegos el fin de semana junto a las niñas, salíamos al cine para nuevos estrenos de películas de superhéroes o ciencia ficción, las cuales eran sus favoritas, sobretodo esa que se había estrenado hace un año, Avatar. 

Todo iba de maravilla, pasábamos el tiempo juntos, le aconsejaba cuando discutía con su esposa, le acompañaba a comprar regalos para ella o para las niñas y le ayudaba a planificar viajes familiares a los cuales algunas veces era invitado, pero rechazaba amablemente diciendo que tenía otros planes. 

Todo iba bien… sí.

Mentiría si dijera que los sentimientos no surgieron, que no deseaba besarlo y tocarlo como lo hice en su tiempo con Kai y Yuu, pero teniendo en cuenta como terminaron las cosas me detenía y al ver que todo seguía tan bien, comencé a preguntarme si no era de esta manera que siempre debió ser, que mi alma gemela era sólo alguien que sería mi mejor amigo, o algo por el estilo. 

Comencé a creer que el amor no era parte del hilo que se me había destinado y me resigné a continuar de esta manera y probablemente así hubiera sido si no fuera porque un día, luego de ver tarde en el cine una película junto a Takashima, él tomó mi mano con fuerza, entrelazando nuestros dedos y escondiendo su mirada de la mía sorprendida por su actuar.

—¿Shima?

—Akira… ¿soy el único que se siente de esta forma?

—¿Esta forma? ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando estoy cerca de tí… no sé, mi corazón comienza a latir desenfrenado, siento cosquillas agradables cada vez que nos rozamos y se siente aún mejor cuando nos abrazamos o estando así, sólo cogidos de las manos. 

—Shima…

—Es por eso que quería saber si solamente era yo el que se sentía de esta forma, si es algo parte de mi imaginación o de verdad son sentimientos que no había experimentado hasta ahora. 

—Shima, yo… no sé que decir. Tienes esposa y dos hijas. Somos amigos. 

—¡Lo sé! Amo a mi esposa y a mis hijas, es sólo… cuando estoy contigo se siente tan correcto, me siento tan completo, como si te hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida para sentirme completo. 

El destino es demasiado cruel.

No pude mantener mi promesa, ni mis sentimientos encarcelados. Jamás había pasado que mi alma gemela comenzara el contacto, ¿esto significaba que Takashima era el indicado? ¿Quería decir que por fin podría estar con quien fue elegido para mi? Me sentía mal al pensar que tendría que destruir una familia, pero ni siquiera eso me frenó al momento de besar a Shima, de por fin probar sus gorditos y bien formados labios. Sabían a gloria, como recordaba. 

Así comenzaron nuestros encuentros clandestinos disfrazados de pura amistad. No era raro que nos juntaramos y salieramos por ahí a pasar el rato, por lo que su esposa no sospechaba absolutamente nada, por lo que teníamos total libertad durante horas. 

La relación con Takashima fue distinta a como lo fue con Kai y Yuu, nadie lloraba o gritaba, ni explotaba en ira, no había un Dios con el cual disculparse o necesidad de creerse excusas de que era solo una aventura por necesidad. Takashima no escondía que me amaba, me lo decía libremente, sin vacilación, me besaba y tocaba sin arrepentimiento y buscaba tenerme a su lado. Cada vez me convencía más y más de que él era el indicado, que años y de sufrimiento por fin darían sus frutos y yo obtendría la eternidad junto a la persona que amo. 

Destino hijo de la gran puta. Deja de entrometerte.

Fuimos descuidados y eso arruinó todo. En una de nuestras citas al cine, aprovechando la oscuridad de la sala, nos besamos hasta hartarnos, nos acurrucamos y disfrutamos de un agradable momento juntos o así era el recuerdo hasta enterarnos que un grupo de nuestros alumnos nos habían visto y comenzaron a difundir el rumor por la escuela. El problema no era que dos hombres estuvieran juntos, el problema era que todos sabían que Takashima tenía familia y su hija, quien también se enteró, no tardó en contarle a su madre. 

Todo se cayó a pedazos y me di cuenta que la aparición de Shima sólo había sido una treta más del destino. 

Se asustó y huyó. Aún en tiempos tan modernos, los adultos no terminaban de aceptar las relaciones homosexuales y nuestros superiores nos comenzaron a ver como una mala influencia. Takashima estaba al borde de perder su familia y su trabajo. Volvieron los gritos, las culpas, los enojos, las peleas, pero no intenté detenerlo. ¿Para qué? Estaba tan cansado. 

—Esto termina aquí y ahora. 

—¿Hay algo que pueda decir que te haga elegirme a mi?

—… No. No quiero volver a verte, Akira… Sólo quiero vivir en paz una vida normal y tú eres un problema.

Hablé con todo el mundo y les dije que era mi culpa, que yo había influido de aquella manera negativa en Takashima, que yo lo había obligado, que yo era el culpable, yo, yo, yo una vez más sacrificandome por alguien que jamás me escogería a mi.

Recibí las miradas de asco de mis compañeros de trabajo, las burlas de mis alumnos, los golpes de la esposa de Takashima, las miradas de odio de las pequeñas y la indiferencia de quien había dicho amarme. Esto no era amor. Si sólo yo me sacrificaba, ¿qué clase de amor juraba tenerme? 

Al día siguiente presenté mi carta de renuncia para alivio del director y mientras me llevaba mis cosas en una caja de cartón, Takashima se cruzó en mi camino e intentó decirme algo, pero lo ignoré, pasé por su lado sin mirar atrás, con la vista fija en la pared al final del pasillo. Estaba harto. Harto de que la vida jugara conmigo, de esperar y dar sin recibir nada a cambio. No era mucho lo que pedía, sólo quería, por una vez, ser el que escogieran. 

Y el hilo se alargó una vez más y su color negro se tornó.


	4. Taka.

Aquel día llegué a mi casa y lancé mis cosas contra la pared, sin importar dejar un desastre o que la pintura se arruinara. Grité con rabia y dolor. 

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Te divierte?! ¡¿Soy tu juguete personal?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar con ellos?! ¡¿Por qué me los arrebatas?! ¡¿No puedo estar con mi alma gemela?! Si es así, ¡¿para qué mierda los pones en mi camino?!

Destruí todo a mi alrededor, mi departamento quedó hecho un desastre, aún así el dolor no se iba, la rabia no desaparecía y cuando creía que se había calmado, volvía a resurgir con fuerza al ver el hilo que un día fue de un rojo brillante, totalmente negro. 

Me costó volver a ponerme en pie, pensé muchas veces en terminar con el juego cruel en el que se había convertido mi vida, pero me sobrepuse, lo escondí muy dentro de mí para que no volviera a ser utilizado en mi contra. Renunciaba a todo esto del hilo, a una vida acompañado con la supuesta persona que estaba destinada para mí. No. Eran solamente cuentos de hadas. El alma gemela es una fantasía y los finales felices sólo parte de cuentos infantiles.

Intenté continuar con mi vida normal. Encontré trabajo en otra escuela y me centré del todo en mi trabajo y en ayudar en lo más posible a mis alumnos, pero aún así la brecha que había propuesto poner entre Kouyou y yo no fue suficiente, al estar en el mismo rubro habían varías situaciones que nos hacían encontrarnos, ya sea en paseos escolares, ferias, festivales o eventos deportivos a los que asistíamos como profesores encargados. 

Las primeras veces sólo cruzamos saludos cordiales y era todo el contacto que teníamos, pero una de aquellas veces en donde nuestros caminos se encontraron, él se acercó a mí para mantener una conversación banal sobre cómo seguía la vida de ambos. Había tanta gente que por cortesía, y para mantener las apariencias, solamente sonreí y escuché lo que tenía para decir, participando más bien poco en la conversación que se volvía en una unilateral en donde yo era más un mero oyente. 

-Todo se ha calmado, ¿sabes? en la escuela ya nadie habla de eso, mi familia también parece haber pasado página. Maki sigue viendome mal a veces, pero está más tranquila al saber que ya no trabajamos juntos.

-¿Qué quieres, Kouyou?

Le corté sin más. No quería seguir escuchando cómo su vida parecía ir viento en popa ahora que me aparte del camino. 

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar con quien solía ser mi mejor amigo? 

-Tú mismo lo haz dicho, solíamos ser amigos. Fuimos algo más y eso se acabó. 

Ante mis palabras abrió los ojos con cierto pánico y miró hacía todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie me había escuchado. Reí, dolía demasiado. Era, hasta cierto punto, tragicómico. 

-Podrías ser más discreto. 

-No fuí yo quien se acercó, don discreción.

Takashima suspiró y bajó la cabeza, tal vez no sabía cómo continuar la conversación y yo me preguntaba si aquel era el mejor momento para recular, largarme de ahí y cerciorarme que mis alumnos no se estaban metiendo en problemas. Fue en ese momento que noté que Kouyou observaba insistentemente mi mano. 

-Sólo... -rompió el silencio.- Quería volver a sentir esa agradable sensación que me recorría cuando sostenía tu mano. 

Le miré sin poderme creer sus palabras, que lejos de emocionarme, me hicieron sentir una rabia terrible. 

Antes de poder reaccionar, Kouyou había tomado mi mano izquierda con ambas suyas y las había llevado a su pecho donde su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Pero, para mi sorpresa no sentí nada, él, por su expresión, podía decir que tampoco. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ya no puedo sentirlo?

Yo aparté de inmediato mi zurda y la llevé ante mis ojos, notando comos los hilos negros se soltaban y el lazo que me unía a Takashima estaba a un toque de romperse. 

A pesar de todo me asusté, ¿qué quería decir esto? ¿El destino había tomado conciencia de que esto del amor no era para mi y por eso me estaba quitando el privilegio de un alma gemela? Es como si me dijera que todo el sufrimiento que pasaba era mi culpa y esta vez con Takashima había sido mi última oportunidad. 

¡Pues ya rompete de una maldita vez! 

-¿Akira?

Di media vuelta y me marché. Aquella fue la última vez que vi a Takashima y una semana después renuncie a todo lo que tenía en Tokio y decidí volver a la vida nómada que había estado llevando. 

Volví a viajar por el mundo, aprovechando que ahora el medio de transporte era mucho más rápido y cómodo, conocí distintas culturas, idiomas, religiones y costumbres, me empape de cada una de ellas, observando cómo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba mi hilo se iba desgastando más y más, era cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera. 

Para cuando volví a Tokio me enteré de que Kouyou ya había fallecido, causas naturales a juzgar por la fecha de su deceso. Tuvo una común y buena vida. Su esposa seguía viva, sus hijas ya estaban casadas y tenían sus propios hijos. 

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí triste, pero no me permití llorar. Así lo había decidido él. Esta era la vida que deseó vivir, así como Kai decidió terminar con esta, así como Aoi había decidido dejarme. Este era mi destino, ver cómo las personas que amo mueren lejos de mí, incapaz de hacer algo, no por falta de recursos o voluntad, sino que porque ellos mismos prefieren cualquier otro camino que no sea estar a mi lado. 

Abandoné Tokio y me asenté en la prefectura de Kanagawa, conseguí una casa en una zona rural con un bosque lleno de fauna donde podría alimentarme sin problemas. Era momento de comenzar otra vez, tomarse un descanso, asentarme y pasar el resto de mi eternidad en paz.

Tenía demasiado tiempo libre y muy pocas ganas de salir de casa, así que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba leyendo, pintando o escribiendo, esto último fue lo que convertí en mi nueva profesión. Mandé mis trabajos de una editorial a otra hasta que una se interesó por mi trabajo y así me convertí en un reconocido y popular escritor dentro de Japón. Aunque seguía prefiriendo mi privacidad, es por eso que mi cara no salía en la contratapa de los libros y muy, muy pocas veces hacía aparición frente a un grupo selecto de personas para promocionar mis libros. 

Mi vida llena de aventuras había pasado a formar sólo parte de mis libros en donde reflejaba todo lo que aprendí en mis viajes, lo que ví, lo que viví y lo que sentí. Me arriesgaba con diferentes géneros, excepto con el romántico, pues no me sentía cómodo con el tema, mucho menos podría escribir sobre algo en lo que, particularmente, soy un fracaso.

Mis días se redujeron a escribir, buscar referencias, comer y seguir escribiendo en el porche de mi casa, tirando en la hamaca con la computadora sobre las piernas. 

Fue en uno de esos días agradables para estar en la intemperie, meciéndose en la amaca con la computadora y bebiendo una cerveza cuando mi oído desarrollado me hizo prestar atención a una respiración acelerada y lo que parecían ruedas pasando a toda velocidad por el camino que daba a mi morada. 

Quité mi vista del escrito que tenía y a lo lejos divisé la figura de un chico que venía pedaleando a toda velocidad en una bicicleta. Arqueé una de mis cejas y me incorporé en la hamaca y esperé a que el muchacho se acercara lo suficiente. 

Para mi sorpresa se detuvo frente a mi casa, bajando torpemente de la bicicleta, haciendo que esta se fuera de bruces contra el suelo, logrando golpearlo en la pierna. Se quejó un poco y se sobo la zona dañada antes de levantar la cabeza y, sin dudar, mirarme fijamente. De pronto me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y corrió hacia mí, invadiendo mi propiedad y espacio personal, pues me abrazó con una fuerza que me hizo dar un quejido. 

-¡Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré! - repetía como matraca.

Cuando pude salir de mi estupefacción puse las manos sobre sus hombros y con un simple empujón lo aparté de mi. Mi ceño estaba fruncido y mi expresión era de total desconcierto, mientras que la suya continuaba desprendiendo emoción.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, niño?- pregunté nada amable, aunque luego caí en cuenta de que podría ser uno de mis fans. 

-¡Me llamo Takanori! Oh, estoy demasiado feliz de haberte encontrado. Creí que jamás podría conocerte.- volvió abrazarme y lo sentí, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y un calor inundó mi pecho. Volví apartarlo y mi mirada rápidamente se dirigió hasta mi negro hilo que formaba una curva y se volvía, poco a poco de un rojo brillante hasta terminar atado en el meñique de ese niño.- ¿Por qué el tuyo es negro? - preguntó cortado. 

Volví mi vista a él con sorpresa. ¿Podía verlo? ¿Podía ver el vínculo que nos unía? 

-¿Puedes verlo? - mi duda se externalizó. 

-¡Por supuesto! He podido verlo desde que tengo memoria. Intenté muchas veces buscarte, pero no podía alejarme mucho de mi barrio, mi abuela se preocuparía. ¡Pero no pude resistirlo más! Debía conocerte, así que no fuí a clases y comencé a seguir el hilo. No sabía a dónde me llevaría, ni siquiera si estabas en Japón, pero me alegra que sea así, ¡y me alegra el doble saber que no estabas tan lejos como creía! 

Yo seguía de piedra mientras ese niño, Takanori, se aferraba, una vez más, a mí. Era la primera vez que una de mis almas gemelas podía ver nuestro lazo, era la primera vez que mi otra mitad era quien me buscaba y deseaba conocerme. Pero, la diferencia entre su extremo y el mío me desconcertaba, ¿qué significaba? 

-Oye, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Su pregunta me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y volví a ser yo mismo. No había que dejarse llevar, Akira, ya habías decidido dejar todo esto de la alma gemela, no es para ti, todo estaba destinado a salir mal para ti, para ese niño, para los que viniera, por eso era mejor apartarse, ahora. Con eso en mente me alejé por completo de aquel regordete chico con uniforme escolar y di media vuelta para tomar mi computadora, mi cerveza y entrar a mi casa, cerrando con un portazo.

-¡Espera! ¡Hey! No seas así. Por favor, sólo quería conocerte. Por favor.

Estuvo un buen rato llamándome y tocando la puerta hasta que pareció cansarse. Gracias a mi oído desarrollado pude escuchar como sollozaba y golpeaba, tal vez una piedra, con su pie, pues también se sintió el levantar de la tierra. 

Sentí una opresión el pecho, pero no abrí, esto era lo mejor, así debía ser. 

Luego de un rato el chico se marchó y yo intenté volver a la rutina, sacándome de la cabeza la aparición de mi nueva alma gemela. Creí que hasta ahí había quedado el asunto, el niño se llevó una decepción y seguiría con una vida normal, encontraría otra persona y pasaría el resto de su vida con esta, o no y luego moriría y yo tendría un tiempo de paz hasta que otra alma gemela apareciera, a la cual, por supuesto, también ignoraría. Eso es lo que me imaginaba, aunque no sabía que tan viable sería con mi hilo cada vez adelgazando sus enredaderas. 

Así pensé que sería todo, pero al siguiente día el chico volvió aparecer, más tarde, pero lo hizo. 

-Hoy no podía saltarme la escuela, así que vine más tarde, no es un problema, ¿no?

No le respondí, sólo volví a tomar mis cosas y encerrarme en mi casa. Le escuché bufar y tomar asiento en el porche de mi casa. 

-¡Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que hables conmigo!

Y cumplió. Todos los días a la misma hora llegaba y yo me encerraba, dejándolo afuera por largas horas hasta que comenzaba anochecer y debía marchar, prometiendo que vendría al día siguiente. El sábado fue especialmente una tortura pues llegó muy temprano y ahí se quedó a medida que el día avanzaba sin permitirme abandonar mi morada. Bufé. Maldito niñato. Iba a despotricar un poco más cuando sentí un fuerte golpe afuera. 

Con cautela salí de mi casa y me lo encontré tirado sobre las maderas del porche, el rostro completamente pálido, los labios resecos y su respiración dificultosa. Por supuesto, era un niño tonto. El día estaba especialmente caluroso, tanto que era sofocante, el niño no tenía nada para protegerse más que la poca sombra que daba en el porche, no había llevado nada para menguar la sed y mucho menos algo para comer y hacer desaparecer la fatiga. Niño tonto. 

Entré nuevamente a mi casa y me lancé al sofá, prendiendo la televisión, intentando distraerme, pero mis pensamientos no tardaron en consumirme. ¿Lo dejaría ahí? Maldije. Me pusé de pie y salí al porche, tomando su regordete cuerpo por la espalda y piernas, entrando nuevamente a la casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie antes de tomar dirección a la sala donde dejé su cuerpo reposar sobre el sofá donde anteriormente me había recostado. 

Ahora, ¿qué le daba? Tenía algo de comida humana para cuando recibía la visita de mi editor u otros, pocos, conocidos que tenía. Tendría que cocinar algo. 

Deje a Takanori reposar y procedí con mi tarea. Afortunadamente no tardó en despertar y con gesto confuso ingresó a la cocina, mirándome insistentemente. 

-Sientante. Hice arroz y pescado. La próxima vez que quieras acosar toda una tarde alguien deberías preocuparte de tener comida y agua para cuidar de ti mismo, niño. 

-No me digas niño.- formó un puchero que pude apreciar mientras le servía la comida. 

Comió en silencio, uno que yo mantuve mientras lo observaba, sonriendo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban y este la apartaba avergonzado, adquiriendo color en sus gorditas mejillas. 

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir cómo te llamas? -rompió el silencio.

-Akira.- respondí luego de un rato.

-Akira...- repitió en un tono bajo para sí mismo y sonrió, volviendo a sonrojarse. 

Aquella tarde me permití compartir un poco más con ese niño que parecía tan feliz de hablar conmigo. Respondí algunas de sus preguntas y él las mías, feliz me prometió que leería mis libros y, tras mucha insistencia, logró sacarme el número de celular, jurando que no me molestaría mucho con los mensajes, o lo intentaría. 

A pesar de todo, Takanori me daba ternura. Incluso con sus 18 años recién cumplidos seguía comportándose como un niño, además de que sus gestos y rasgos aniñados no ayudaban a dar una imagen diferente. 

Este fue el primer contacto que se volvió una rutina. 

Takanori venía luego de sus clases a pasar el tiempo conmigo. A veces se sentaba junto a mí en el porche mientras yo escribía y él dibujaba, le gustaba hacerlo, capturar el paisaje y un par de veces, lo atrapé dibujándome a mi. Al anochecer partía a su casa en bicicleta o, cuando me sentía generoso, lo llevaba yo en el coche. Unos días hablábamos de todo y otros de nada, Takanori me contaba cosas que yo no conocía o no entendía, entonces yo aprendía de él y luego yo le ayudaba hacer la tarea de la escuela. 

Todo parecía ir bien, seguir un buen curso, a pesar de que no dejaba que Takanori se acercara mucho a mi, nos llevábamos bien y él esperaba paciente a que las cosas avanzaran, no lo harían, eso ya lo había decidido, aún no le quedaba ese punto claro. 

Pero la calma no puede durar para siempre, ¿verdad? 

Luego de volver a casa, una noche que fuí a dejar a Takanori a la suya, me topé con actividad poco normal en el bosque y me interné en este. Tarde me di cuenta que no era el único habitando en ese lugar, otros vampiros -poco amigables- aparecieron y dejaron en claro que ese territorio era suyo. 

Jamás fuí del tipo conflictivo, pero aquel era mi hogar y no sería expulsado de aquella forma. Gané la batalla, pero no la guerra o eso me dijeron mientras huían. Basuras. Luego la figura de Takanori se me pasó por la mente. Esto era peligroso para él, si llegaban a toparse con él, nadie me aseguraba que no le harían daño. 

Desde aquel entonces comencé a llevarlo cada día a su casa, sin darle una verdadera explicación, esa fue la decisión que tomé a pesar de que podía haberle dicho que no volviera, pero no fuí capaz de apartarlo tan fríamente de mi vida, sería como hacerle lo mismo que Kai, Yuu y Kouyou hicieron conmigo. No, no podía hacerle eso a Takanori, no podía opacar su hilo. 

-El tuyo está desapareciendo, ¿por qué?

Su voz me sacó del transe en el que estaba y, desviando sólo unos segundos la vista del camino, lo observé contemplando el hilo que colgaba de mi meñique, casi matizando con la oscuridad del carro, pero siendo contrastado por el rojo brillante que ascendía al meñique de Taka.

-No lo sé. 

-También es negro. ¿Siempre fue así?

-No.

-¿Qué pasó? 

-Cosas.

-... Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes?

Y como si aquellas palabras fueron una llave, me abrí con él y le conté sobre Kai, Yuu y Kouyou. Por primera vez en tantos años hablé de ellos, de nuestras historias, de nuestros encuentros y la inminente separación. 

Junto a la confesión de mis anteriores almas gemelas vino, inevitablemente, la de mi naturaleza, pero él no hizo nada, no formó una mueca, sus ojos no se llenaron de miedo y en vez de alejarse, poco a poco acortaba la distancia.

No noté que estaba llorando hasta que la vista se hizo borrosa y tuve que detener el carro, le conté que yo estaba destinado a ser infeliz, que no podía estar con mis almas gemelas y él me abrazó, fuerte, con necesidad. Ahora era yo quien parecía un niño. Pero se sentía tan cálido, sus brazos me protegían del dolor, mi cuerpo frío se llenaba de calor y mi mente se calmaba.

-Yo no voy a dejarte solo... Yo no te tengo miedo, Aki. Yo quiero estar contigo. 

No, no se podía. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero que nada te pase.

Rompí el abrazo en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Takanori y seguí conduciendo, nadie más habló y aún si quisiera ver el daño que le provoque a ese niño, no habría podido pues su cabeza se mantuvo baja hasta que el recorrido terminó. No hubo despedidas, ni miradas, sólo se fue. 

-Lo siento...

Por los siguientes diez días Takanori no se apareció por mi casa, no hubo mensajes ni llamadas, no hubo rastro de su sonrisa infantil, ojos brillantes y mejillas regordetas, no habían bicicletas en el horizonte o una persona a mi lado que me hiciera sentir completo. 

Está bien. Es mejor así. 

Cuando ya pensaba que no volvería a ver a ese niño, llamó a mi puerta con fuertes toques y a penas abrí la puerta me empujó dentro, con el ceño fruncido y una seria expresión que no había visto nunca. 

-Taka...

-¡Shh! ¿Fue tiempo suficiente para ti? 

Le miré sin entender del todo sus palabras. Él resopló, rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. 

-¡Te di tiempo para que te des cuenta de que estás cometiendo un error! Yo sé que sufriste con tus anteriores almas gemelas, que las cosas terminaron mal, ¡pero no tiene que ser así para nosotros, Akira! Yo quiero estar contigo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré al saber por donde iba el tema. Le miré y le sonreí con dulzura, alzando una de mis manos para acunar su mejilla, acercándome un poco bajo su atenta mirada. 

-No se puede. 

Aquellas palabras causaron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, el ceño fruncido se acentuara y con un brusco movimiento apartó mi mano. 

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar junto a ti?! ¡¿Por qué huyes?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar con mi alma gemela?!

Quedé en silencio, recordando vagamente haber gritado palabras similares cuando perdí a Kouyou. 

-No es seguro para ti...

-Akira... Kai era un padre en la época de 1800, no jodas, Yuu era un maldito homosexual reprimido y Kouyou era un hombre casado con la vida resuelta. Yo soy Taka, sólo Taka. No tengo esposa, prometida o una deuda con Dios, sólo somos tú y yo, lo único que nos está separando eres tú. 

Poco a poco acortó la distancia entre ambos, sujetó mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo, mirándome con esos bonitos ojos super rasgados que tenía, sus mejillas regordetas y labios carnosos que llamaban mi atención. Mi mano se alzó para apartar un par de cabellos teñidos de su rostro y nos sonreímos. Cerró sus ojos y yo los míos, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y pude escuchar con claridad cómo su corazón latía con fuerza.

-No puedo... -susurré antes de apartarme. 

Volvía a sentir frío, le escuché llorar, el sol se estaba escondiendo, lentamente la casa fue quedando en penumbras y él corrió. Salió de la casa, tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó tan rápido como pudo. No pude detenerlo, no tenía sentido, era mejor si se alejaba. 

Suspiré y el sonido de rápidas pisadas en el bosque llamaron mi atención. Oh, no.

-¡Taka!

Jamás había corrido tan rápido en mi vida, el camino de tierra estaba en penumbras, pero gracias a mi vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad era fácil seguir el camino que había tomado Takanori. 

-¡Suéltame! ¡Akira! ¡Akira!

La respiración se me detuvo un segundo cuando le escuché. Seguí su voz, no fuí lo suficientemente rápido y sus gritos de dolor me alcanzaron. Gruñí como un animal furioso, jamás había perdido el control de esta manera y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba completamente ensangrentado, aquel líquido rojo goteaba por mis manos, mi ropa estaba ligeramente rasgada y mi pelo hecho un desastre, pero nada de eso importó cuando los quejidos de Takanori llegaron a mi. 

Corrí a su encuentro y me arrodillé a su lado, cogiendo su cuerpo cubierto de heridas sangrantes, sobre todo una en el pecho. Pensaban devorarlo, de hecho, habían conseguido arrancar algo de carne de sus brazos. 

-A-Aki... - tosió sangre. 

-Taka, tranquilo, estoy aquí, estoy aquí. No hables. 

-Tengo miedo...

-No tienes porque, niño, yo voy a cuidarte, ¿si? No hay nada que temer.

-Aki... Yo quería... y-yo quería quedarme a tu lado...

Su respiración era casi errática, su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor, su cara adquiría un color azul, estaba entrando en shock. Su hilo se iba opacando y el mío estaba desapareciendo. No, no, no otra vez. Y esta vez fue mi culpa, si tan sólo lo hubiera aceptado, si tan sólo hubiera, yo... 

Miré el rostro lleno de pánico de Takanori y sus ojos poco a poco cerrándose. Ya no tenía dudas. Nadie te arrebataría de mi lado, nunca. Mis colmillos se alargaron y se hundieron en su blanco cuello.

Estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad, como siempre debió ser.

Déjame ser egoísta esta vez...


	5. Epílogo.

Abrí las cortinas de la habitación, dejando entrar la luz de la luna llena, tan hermosa brillando en medio de la nada. 

Afiné mi oído y no escuché más que el sonar de los grillos y algunos animales nocturnos que habían iniciado su día, al igual que el chico que tenía detrás de mí. 

Volteé lentamente, topandome con la figura de Takanori que poco a poco se desperezaba, removiendose en la cama, estirando sus brazos y profiriendo sonidos. Reí. 

Las cosas habían cambiado desde la noche en la que casi pierdo a Takanori. Le había mordido, antes de caer en cuenta vi la marca de mis dientes en su cuello. Alcé la vista y me topé con su rostro sin vida, los labios separados y los ojos entreabiertos con algunas lágrimas aún recorriendo sus mejillas. 

Suspiré. Cogí su cuerpo en brazos y lo llevé de vuelta a mi casa y le cedí mi cama, limpiando su cuerpo de todo rastro de sangre, notando como sus heridas poco a poco se iban cerrando. Cambie su ropa y salí a cazar pues tendría hambre cuando despertara. 

Apenas volví Taka había comenzado abrir sus ojos. Se levantó aterrado, respirando agitado, tardando un poco en ubicarse y caer en cuenta de que ya no había más peligro. 

Volteó su cara llorosa hasta mi, abrazando su cuerpo. 

—¿Cómo?

Preguntó. Yo dejé la liebre que había cazado a un lado y me acerqué a él, sentándome a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos. 

—Lo siento… No podía dejarte morir, no así.

Y Takanori lo entendió. Supo que no volvería a ser normal. Cerré mis ojos con pesar. Aquí vendría el odio, los golpes y el abandono, ¿no? Era lo normal con mis almas gemelas, sería lo normal al darse cuenta en lo que le había convertido. Estaba listo para su odio, para ver como el hilo terminaba por romperse, pero jamás llegó todo aquello que ya tenía asumido, por el contrario, Takanori se abrazó a mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro.

—Gracias… gracias por ir por mi, gracias por salvarme. Gracias por no abandonarme. Gracias, Akira, gracias. 

Quedé anonadado un momento, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y mi cerebro seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez sus palabras. 

—No… ¿No me odias?

Takanori se separó de mí, buscando mi rostro hasta unir nuestras miradas, la suya llorosa y la mía aún sorprendida. 

—No… ¡Jamás podría odiar a mi alma gemela! Me salvaste, a pesar de todo. 

—Pero fuí egoísta, yo… jamás volverás a ser normal, Takanori. 

—Tal vez así lo quería el destino, Akira. Así como nos unió… tal vez sí estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre. 

Bajé la cabeza. El destino se había encargado de darme tantos golpes que ya no quería creer en el. Tal vez así podría protegerme.

—Akira… No me apartes, por favor.

Le miré y alcé una mano para acariciar su mejilla. 

—Aquí estoy.

Y ahí me mantuve.

Sentí a Takanori abrazarme por la espalda, reposando su cabeza en esta mientras se restregaba, intentando espantar al sueño. 

—¿Cómo es que tú no necesitas dormir tanto? 

—Los vampiros jóvenes como tú deben reponer más energía debido a que su cuerpo aún está asimilando los cambios. 

—Entonces eres un anciano. 

Reí. Últimamente era lo que más hacía en compañía de Takanori. Mi monótona vida dio un cambio desde que lo acogí en casa. 

Takanori tuvo que mandarle una carta a su abuela y padres diciéndoles que no volvería por un tiempo, que estaba bien, que había encontrado a su destino. Por supuesto que la familia se preocupó de todas formas y un par de veces se presentó la policía para preguntar si había visto a Takanori quien se ocultaba en el entretecho cuando eso ocurría. Cambió el color de su cabello a un rubio parecido al mío, así como su corte. Le dije que no era necesario pues de todas formas no podía salir a la calle.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces es verdad que los vampiros se queman con el sol?! 

—Los humanos también se queman con el sol…

—¡Sabes de lo que hablo!

—Te da alergia.

—¡Pero a ti no te pasa nada!

—Tú cuerpo aún se está acostumbrando a los cambios. Dentro de unos meses podrías ser capaz de salir sin tener alergias. Ser un recién convertido no es muy diferente de seguir siendo un humano.

Me dediqué a instruirle, enseñarle este nuevo estilo de vida. Le ayudaba agudizar sus sentidos, salíamos de caza juntos y volteaba cuando comía pues le daba vergüenza que le viera. 

—¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? 

Me soltó, yendo hasta el baño para prepararse a una aventura más a mi lado o así era como él catalogaba nuestras salidas. 

Le seguí, coguiendo su mano para hacerle voltear y coger sus mejillas con ambas manos. Me observó sorprendido y sonreí ante el profundo sonrojo que pintó de carmín sus mejillas. 

—¿Qué tal estás viendo en la obscuridad?

—B-Bastante bien. Casi como si fuera de día. 

—Ya veo. Abre la boca.— obedeció, dejándome inspeccionar sus dientes.— Tus colmillos ya están desarrollados. Ya estás casi al cien por ciento de tu transformación. Sólo falta una prueba más. 

—¿Cuál? 

—El sol. Por hoy deberíamos tomarlo con calma. Mañana tendremos más aventuras si eres capaz de pararte bajo el sol sin ninguna reacción alérgica.

—¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Estoy seguro que sí.— desordene su cabello y dejé que se abrazara a mi cuerpo, rodeando su menudo cuerpo con ambos brazos. 

Aquello también se había vuelto algo común, algo que debía hacerse para tener a Taka tranquilo, un método que utilizaba este mismo para eliminar la culpa dentro de mi. "Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado, Akira" solía repetir. 

—Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado.— y esta vez, yo lo dije por primera vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Estaba nervioso, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía de esta forma. Tan asustado, tan anhelante por alguna respuesta, algo que me dijera que dije lo correcto.

Takanori se separó un poco de mi, sin cortar el abrazó alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con mi rostro, buscando algo, tal vez creía que estaba bromeando y sentí la necesidad de reafirmar mis palabras.

—Realmente me haces feliz.

Y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, su sonrisa brilló en medio de la oscuridad. Su corazón latió con fuerza, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y me acercó a su rostro, aún temeroso del siguiente paso. 

Pero no tenía que temer, ya no. 

Cogí su rostro con suavidad, nuestros ojos se cerraron a la par y por fin nuestros labios se encontraron. Suave, lento, dulce. Takanori suspiró, su cuerpo se relajó y sus piernas temblaron. Yo me sentí completo, deseando más de aquel calor que hace tiempo no sentía, incrementado por mil veces al saberme correspondido, que esta vez si me eligieron a mí, que esta vez sólo me amaban a mi, que este niño deseaba compartir su vida, su eternidad, junto a mi. 

Lloré. No supe desde cuando y sólo lo noté cuando Takanori limpió mis lágrimas con dulces caricias.

—Dime que lloras de felicidad.

Reí, asintiendo una y otra vez, cazando una vez más sus labios mientras le acunaba contra mi cuerpo. Él correspondió una y otra vez. Sentí mi dedo meñique apretado y por instinto elevé mi meñique, Taka hizo lo mismo y nuestros hilos se veían fuertes con un color rojo brillante. Taka observó maravillado el mío y yo también. Atrás quedaron las penurias, atrás quedó el desamor. Mi viaje comenzó a los 129 años y, luego de 220, al fin pude encontrar a mi alma gemela, la verdadera, la que estaba lista para mi.


End file.
